


今天的梦幻岛也是一如既往的核平

by Moqi_Hean



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moqi_Hean/pseuds/Moqi_Hean
Summary: Hook和Felix今天也在争夺Peter Pan的所属权，而Pan似乎乐在其中。
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Peter Pan | Malcolm, Felix/Peter Pan | Malcolm
Kudos: 2





	今天的梦幻岛也是一如既往的核平

**Author's Note:**

> ◆Hook、Peter Pan、Felix大三角预警  
> ◆Peter Pan、Felix存活设定  
> ◆微量SwanQueen提及

大家好，我是个Lost Boy，我叫什么不重要，重要的是我接下来要讲的事。  
还记得Hook船长吗？就是那个为了追到白雪公主和白马王子的女儿不惜追到Neverland帮她救回儿子的那个海盗。  
本来和人家嘴都亲了，还得到了岳父的认同，可是到了快要离岛的时候，Hook却突然转变心意决定留下来和Peter Pan过日子了。  
？？？  
行吧，毕竟你俩是老情人我也不能说什么。  
如果无视掉Felix那张阴下来的脸就行。  
白雪公主一行人走的时候还不忘把大部分Lost Boys带了回去，只有我和几个无家可归的Lost Boys继续留在了岛上。  
Felix看着离开的人群，手里的棍子都快捏断了，估计他心里不知道把这群叛徒骂了多少遍。  
本以为事情到这里就结束了，我终于可以恢复以前快快乐乐的岛上生活了。  
但我现在才意识到我没有和他们一起离开是个错误。  
  
Hook决定和Pan在一起了，可不代表别的人就同意了——这里特指Felix。反正我们是无所谓啦，多一事不如少一事，我们还挺想把自家首领嫁出去的（？），这样我们就不用每天晚上熬夜并且像个疯子一样陪他玩了。  
咳，扯远了，刚刚说到我本以为可以恢复原来平静的生活，没想到自从Hook留下来以后，岛上的火药味是一天比一天浓。  
Felix觉得自己对Pan最忠心，况且他和Pan相依为命几百年，理应是他和Pan在一起；Hook觉得自己和Pan最先认识，帮Pan打了那么多年零工，为他出生入死，感情应该最深厚。  
结果就是这两人天天对着干，只要不涉及到Pan的利益，两人思想绝不统一，每天变着法的约Pan出去。  
于是每天就可以看到Pan前脚坐在Hook腿上喝着朗姆酒，后脚就跑去和Felix林中漫步。  
与其说是在两人之中犹豫不决，还不如说他是乐在其中，巴不得两人赶紧打起来。  
嗯，听起来像是Peter Pan能干出来的事。  
  
本来这就已经够乱了，结果岛上那些快要闲出病来的Lost Boys居然站起了cp！  
你们到底是闲到了什么地步啊！！要不要我叫Felix给你们一人来一击灵魂重锤啊？  
于是现在Lost Boys每天晚上的娱乐活动就由围着篝火跳舞变成了赌博——赌Peter Pan最后到底嫁给谁。  
说着不熬夜结果最后还是熬夜了。  
“首领和Felix的情谊我们这几百年都看在眼里，Felix作为Pan最忠诚的手下就应该和Pan在一起！”  
“不不不，你们想一想，Hook船长凶恶残暴，Pan冷酷无情，他们是天造地设的一对啊！”  
“……”  
以上就是现在Lost Boys每天晚上讨论的内容，只不过大部分时间Hook党都是屈服于Felix的淫威之下不敢说话。  
每当Felix在我们旁边时，我们就会换个话题，比如Tiger Lily今天又干翻了多少Lost Boys，以及从Ariel那里听说的白雪公主的女儿和白雪公主的后妈在一起了。  
所以说你们不要再把Ariel当成通讯工具了！人家没有真爱吗？人家不需要谈恋爱吗？  
  
如果幸运的话，我还能看见Pan拿Hook亲过Emma这件事去堵Hook的嘴，这时Felix就可以美滋滋地牵着Pan的手，一脸得意地看着Hook了。  
按照我对Peter Pan的了解，他根本就不是会在意这种事的人，多半就是想看Hook被堵的说不出话的样子，然后就可以看见Hook一脸忧郁地面向大海喝着朗姆酒了。  
真搞不懂你们的情趣。  
  
——————————Storybrooke那边——————————  
  
Rumple默默地听完了Emma告诉他的Neverland的情况，陷入了沉思。  
“我刚知道时也吓了一跳，不过后来想想，既然我都可以和自己的继外祖母在一起，Hook和Pan在一起也没什么奇怪的。”Emma安慰道。  
“你们不觉得哪里怪怪的吗？”Regina说，“如果这么算的话，Hook抢走了Gold的前妻，与Gold的儿子和前女友生活过一段时间，追过Gold的儿媳，和Gold的现任有一点交集，现在又搞上了Gold的父亲？”  
Emma突然反应过来了，默默地往旁边走了一步。Snow用怜悯而又同情的眼神看着Rumple。  
Rumple转身回到店里，拿出了一把剑。  
“你要干什么。”  
“杀人。”  
FIN.  
文/万俟合氨


End file.
